


Vínculo

by Sthefy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Español, F/M, Lotura is life, M/M, Season 7 Spoilers, Sheith en español, Spanish
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-03 04:54:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15811788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sthefy/pseuds/Sthefy
Summary: [Para la Sheith Angst Week 2018, en Tumblr] sinopsis en construcción





	1. Regreso

**DISCLAIMER** **:** _Voltron: Legendary Defender_ y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Nada me pertenece, salvo mis ganas de leer y escribir por primera vez de Sheith.

 

_Esta historia fue escrita especialmente para la Sheith Angst Week 2018, en Tumblr._

  
**ADVERTENCIAS:** Pues señores, esto es una angst week. Así que... ya saben lo que significa, ¿no? xD 

Spoilers, hmm... sí, habrá capítulos en donde abordaré cositas de la séptima temporada. En dado caso que no la hayas visto todavía, ya sabes entonces a qué atenerte.

Also, habrá romance, por supuesto 3 También leeremos ciertas dudas existenciales y emocionales, como todo buen fic del género que conocemos, ja.

 **Notas de Autora:** El angst es uno de mis géneros favoritos. A lo largo de los años descubrí que me emociona leer y escribir angst. No sé, siento que se me da muy fácil... pero bueno, la verdad es que el mes pasado no me veía escribiendo (y ni siquiera involucrándome) en el fandom de Voltron, pero... ay, ya ven tampoco es que hice mucho de mi parte por evitarlo, jaja. El Sheith es amor (L)

Gracias a [@Gema](https://www.wattpad.com/user/GemaTalerico) por insistir en que viera la serie x,D 

Añado que es mi primera vez escribiendo en el fandom, así que estoy consciente de lo que eso puede representar.  
En fin, si llegas a leer esta historia, espero puedas pasar un buen rato.

 

***********  
**Cap 1 Regreso**

  
_Prompt #1 No correspondido/plano Astral_

Durante aquél lugar en donde el concepto del tiempo parecía ser un completo desconocido, todo lo que jamás había pensado Takashi estando en vida, lo había hecho después de su muerte.

Muerte, la carencia natural de la vida. La última etapa final de aquél juego llamado vida. Aquella lucha constante, llena de triunfos y fracasos, repleta de momentos increíbles y que al mismo tiempo, dichos momentos, dichos lapsos de tiempo podían llegar a ser tan deprimentes, que terminan acabando el deseo absoluto de vivir.

Al principio, no lo entendía. Y es que ¿cómo podía entenderlo? Si todo había sido tan repentino que ni siquiera él mismo, con todos sus años de entrenamiento y experiencia, lo había visto venir. En un momento, estaba luchando junto con sus aliados, sus compañeros paladines, en una lucha inminente contra Zarkon. Estaban unidos, más fuertes que nunca, el vínculo de unidad entre ellos se estaba fortaleciendo a cada día, Shiro había estado muy atento a sus progresos como equipo, ya casi... faltaba poco... Muy dentro de sí, Shiro se reconfortaba con la seguridad de saber que estaba haciendo todo cuánto podía a su alcance. Esperaba que con eso fuera suficiente, ¡el universo por completo dependía de ellos! Y ya había decepcionado a muchos en el pasado como para tener que repetir la misma historia. Shiro estaba llegando al momento crítico en el que sentía que todos sus esfuerzos nunca parecían ser suficientes.

Había estado tan concentrado en la lucha, en su objetivo, que antes de notar como la luz en sus ojos repentinamente se extinguía, al menos tuvo el consuelo de recordar que estando consciente se dedicó unos breves minutos para confiarle a Keith una de sus mayores preocupaciones, uno de sus mayores deseos que desde hace bastante había querido expresar, tal vez incluso se había imaginado esto durante incontables ocasiones, porque tenía la fuerte convicción que él, su mejor amigo, su mano derecha... todo lo que Keith alguna vez representaba, todo lo que siempre había representado para él, acabaría siendo el líder de Voltron. Porque Shiro confiaba en él, confiaba en sus capacidades y en todo su potencial, y cuando Shiro se dio cuenta que ya no tenía la misma capacidad que siempre tuvo de tocar objetos sólidos, ni sentía la propia necesidad de respirar, supo que algo andaba terriblemente mal con él.

_Ya no era el mismo._

E inexplicablemente, un sentimiento desgarrador de culpa y desasosiego comenzó a instalarse en su pecho, sin dar lugar a réplicas. Cada vez que intentaba caminar, de voltear frenéticamente su cabeza para saber dónde estaba y si acaso podía escapar finalmente de aquella intrigante prisión en donde nadie más salvo él estaba, sentía como su ser, de alguna manera, no tenía descanso. Le asaltaron todos los recuerdos amargos de su pasado, todos sus errores, sus fracasos, como si todos estos fueran viejas cartas de naipe volteadas, de manera descarada en su baraja; señalándole, mofándose de él.

Shiro jamás había presenciado tal cosa.

Y justo cuando creyó que por poco le estaba llevando la locura, lo escuchó. Finalmente lo escuchó.

Un rugido cargado de dolor y promesas. Verlos nuevamente a través de sus ojos, poder presenciar _finalmente_ como Keith estaba al mando, como él trataba de salir adelante. Tuvo sentimientos encontrados al escuchar sus palabras, las palabras que le había dirigido a Black directamente, por primera vez, sobre cuán abatido estaba tras su desaparición y clamando que respondiera a él.

¿Desaparecido? ¿Él estaba simplemente... _desaparecido_?

A Shiro le costó demasiado asimilar, quizás, la realidad de lo que había pasado, durante aquella intensa batalla. En resumidas cuentas, en aquella ocasión ganaron, sí, pero... ¿a qué costo? ¿Por qué si acabaron con Zarkon, la guerra seguía igual y nada había cesado?

Una de las cosas más curiosas de todas es que no sentía arrepentimiento por el resultado. Deseaba que las cosas hubiesen salido diferentes, sí, pero Shiro estaba tan shockeado, tan abrumado con demasiados pensamientos, lidiando de manera ininterrumpida con las consecuencias de sus acciones en vida, que lamentarse por aquél hecho irremediable parecía ser para él, una pérdida de tiempo.

Algo de lo que estaba comenzando a creer verdaderamente que ya no tenía.

Su tiempo de vida, su hilo existencial, había sido drásticamente cortado.

Y Black... _Black en cierta forma, le había salvado._

Shiro comenzó a hacerse la idea que definitivamente ya no formaba parte del círculo de los vivos. Pero he ahí el problema, porque tampoco era que se sentía parte de los muertos. Su alma estaba atrapada entre ambos mundos, y realmente no tenía idea de cómo salir de allí, o si acaso el estar allí atrapado era su castigo correspondiente directamente traído del más allá para su propia tortura personal.

En ningún instante fue ajeno en ver y en sentir, sobretodo _sentir_ como la vida de Keith peligraba. Aquella conexión emocional podía sentirla, casi _palparla_ , incluso. Si se ponía a pensar detenidamente la situación, era... absurdo, y sin embargo, ahí estaba.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sintió terror al ver cómo su clon se veía tan determinado en acabar con la existencia de Keith. Lo peor de todo parecía ser que... ni siquiera él mismo podía evitarlo, era un desenlace que parecía ser tan inevitable, que hasta pudo escuchar el lamento de Black, y Shiro sentía como aquél vínculo entre los tres volvía a cobrar fuerza. Le resultaba coraje, dolor incluso, el saber lo que estaba a punto por ocurrir y siendo incapaz en cierta manera, de poder evitarlo.

Cuando notó que finalmente ya no estaba sólo en aquél plano, y que la mirada de Keith expresaba más de mil palabras, supo que sus minutos estaban contados. Así que Shiro no tuvo de otra más que confesarle la terrible verdad, el verdadero motivo por el que su búsqueda resultaba ser vana. Shiro le dio valor, se quedó hasta el final con él...

Y luego, Keith, dándose cuenta que ya no tenía las de ganar, pidió clemencia. Expresando aquellas inolvidables palabras que le perseguirían sin tregua alguna:

" _Shiro... eres como un hermano para mí..._ ** _te amo_** _."_

Luego de allí, el mundo de Shiro literalmente, se detuvo. Hubo un antes y un después gracias a esas palabras, que en más de un sentido le salvaron. Ahora que lo pensaba mejor, veía el tema de los sentimientos como si fuese un campo minado, algo de extremo cuidado, y que por supuesto, había estado tratando de evitar con Keith.

_Pero aquellas palabras..._

Cuando todo terminó, cuando ellos pudieron finalmente triunfar, lo último que Shiro recordaba era que Keith tenía un plan para regresarle a la vida. Cuando su alma entró al cuerpo del clon, sus fuerzas le abandonaron y se desmayó.

Nuevamente, no pudo saber cuánto tiempo había pasado luego de aquello.

Pero lo que sí puede recordar con claridad, era la mirada absorta que Keith le dirigió apenas recobró el conocimiento. El cálido abrazo que le envolvió, y Shiro no pudo hacer otra cosa salvo corresponder a él, aliviado, _feliz_ de poder tocar a un ser vivo de nuevo. Podía volver a _vivir otra vez_ , sentía que en cierta manera, había ganado una segunda oportunidad, y esta vez quería hacer las cosas bien.

Y a medida que escuchaba como los demás del equipo le ponían al tanto, en ningún momento Keith se separó de él, ni alejaba las manos de su cuerpo tampoco.

_¿Lealtad?_

Shiro, en cierta manera, sentía que era algo mucho más allá de eso.

" _Te amo."_

Keith se alarmó al notar como su cuerpo se tensaba. Trató de relajarse, pero la verdad es que no podía.

Aquellas escenas de lucha, aquél sufrimiento, aquellas palabras parecían cobrar fuerza en sus recuerdos.

" _Eres como un hermano para mí..."_

Eso lo sabía. Mejor que nadie, se atrevería a decir. Con Keith había compartido tantas cosas... y sin embargo, ¿por qué sentía como su corazón se encogía al rememorar sus palabras?

" _Shiro..."_

Levantó la vista hacia él y por primera vez notó algunos indicios de vellos en la barbilla de Keith. Se dio cuenta de su altura, percibió una fuerza que antes no había estado allí entre sus brazos...

-Has crecido. -Le comentó únicamente en respuesta.

Keith balbuceó algo ininteligible y desvió la vista.

A Shiro aquello le pareció agradable.

Parte del cabello de Keith le cubría los ojos y Shiro quiso apartárselos con cuidado, pero nuevamente se frenó al escuchar su voz en recuerdos:

 

" _Eres como... un hermano para mí."_

  
Entonces, si eso ya lo habían dado por sentado desde hace años, y era lo que se esperaba, ¿por qué dichas palabras seguían doliéndole _tanto_?

Y Shiro, confundido y con cierto gesto de repentina derrota, alejó su mano.


	2. Duda

**Cap 2 Duda**  


_Prompt #2: Alucinaciones_

* * *

 

_“Nos salvamos el uno al otro.”_

  
Aquello era una verdad que en ninguna realidad se podía negar. No obstante, a Keith le estaba costando cada vez más separarse de Shiro cada vez que le daba un abrazo. Cada vez que el calor reconfortante de Shiro se unía a su piel. Y ésa era una de las pequeñas cosas por las que se daba cuenta que efectivamente, él ya no era el mismo chico de antes.

Durante años había creído que él era un ser ordinario, había crecido con tanta carencia de afecto que le fue inevitable dejar de lado su propio bienestar. Todos los días en la escuela, en la academia, alguien siempre le había intentado recordar sus defectos, cada uno de sus errores, de sus faltas.

Eso eventualmente causó que hasta el propio Keith Kogane se subestimara durante tantos años. Estaba llegando en el punto el que la apatía le ganara: no quería comer, no quería relacionarse con nadie, no quería ir a la escuela pública, pero tenía que hacerlo porque se lo había prometido a su padre…

Keith actuaba por instinto. Keith era el instinto, pero ni él mismo sabía cómo poder canalizar toda su fuerza, todo su ser, de la manera correcta.

_Hasta que la llegada de Takashi Shirogane le hizo replantear muchas cosas._

En su mundo, aquello no tuvo precedentes. Por primera vez, un extraño, el extraño, le estaba ofreciendo oportunidades, le estaba brindando la oportunidad de escoger una nueva vida, un rumbo distinto. Shiro exudaba su propio aire de autoridad y amable semblante. Y Keith sabía que internamente él mismo se había aprovechado un poco de eso, para ver hasta cuándo podría aguantar, apostando mentalmente los días para que Shiro también se hartara de él y se desentendiera por completo. Porque todos los adultos eran así, porque todos le habían dado la espalda.

No obstante, no había contado con que aquellos días pasaran a semanas, y éstos, a su vez en meses.  
Keith jamás lo admitiría en voz alta, ya que no era de los que se expresaba de esa manera, pero… Shiro tal vez hasta era el único ser que había ganado limpiamente toda su confianza.

No quería decepcionar a Shiro. En ningún momento, no. Sin darse cuenta y sin evitarlo, Keith se veía en la necesidad de complacerlo, de estar pendiente de él por si le necesitara. Keith sólo quería que supiera que estaba listo para cualquier decisión que Shiro tomara porque ¿no es eso lo que él, como su mano derecha debería hacer? Aunque no era como si todo esto fuese algo de lo que Keith estuviera en contra, para nada, porque se sentía honrado de poder estar finalmente codo a codo con él, cuando antes en el pasado sus visitas e interacciones eran limitadas, mas no superficiales.

Desde que anhelaba la idea que él finalmente le viera como alguien capaz de tomar sus propias decisiones y que luego las afrontara con sus debidas consecuencias. La montaña rusa de lo que su vida fue había sido caótica, improvisada, no planificada. Y fue gracias a Shiro que se vio en la necesidad de al menos tener en cuenta la importancia de un plan, un respaldo, algo que le sustentara.

De manera inevitable, Shiro se había convertido en aquella parte que Keith necesitaba para poder sentirse finalmente completo.

Ahora, si tan sólo Shiro pudiese…

— ¡Keith! —La voz de Allura le sacó bruscamente de su ensoñación, obligándose a conectarse con el presente nuevamente. El peso del cuerpo de Shiro sobre sus hombros, finalmente ya había despertado y su equipo le miraba atentamente. Cuando enfocó su mirada en la paladín azul, ella le brindó una temblorosa sonrisa. —Decía que si puedes ayudar a incorporar a Shiro, tenemos nuestro tiempo contado.  
El líder de Voltron le dio un asentimiento seco, pero parte de su aplomo se perdió al ver como el semblante de Shiro se veía desanimado. De lejos podía oír como la voz de Coran exigía esfuerzo para que sus compañeros le ayudaran con los preparativos y darle tiempo a que los leones se recargaran un poco.  
Keith devolvió su atención hacia su objetivo.

—Oye, ¿estás bien? —Le susurró precavido. Tenía muy presente que la reciente experiencia de Shiro debió ser muy traumática, el saber que había muerto y que por arte de magia se uniera al cuerpo de su clon… Keith no era ningún experto, pero intuía que nada de lo que estaba viviendo Shiro debía ser fácil.  
Shirogane levantó la mirada hacia él y por un breve segundo Keith pudo ver cómo sus orbes se veían tristes.

_“¿Qué pasa?”_

Un sólo segundo, fue todo lo que le bastó a él para responder su propia pregunta.

  
—Estoy… —Shiro intentaba desprenderse de sus brazos pero aun así Keith le ayudó a que se incorporase. Se quedó un poco abrumado al ver cómo ambos eran casi de la misma altura ahora, el mayor se aclaró la garganta antes de responder. —…bien, sólo un poco cansado. Y hambriento. —Se llevó una mano a su estómago para enfatizar las palabras, sonriendo culpable.

Aquello hizo que se le levantara el ánimo. —Ven, te buscaré algo de comer. El equipo te necesita fuerte, Shiro.  
Y sin muchos miramientos, le tomó del antebrazo para que le siguiera. Keith trataba de ralentizar sus propios latidos, estando sólo con Krolia y Kosmos en aquella dimensión tan extraña, aquél lugar en el encontraron a Romelle y convivieron juntos antes de volver, Keith tuvo dos años de su vida para entrenar arduamente y por qué no, analizar a fondo las cosas.

El tema de Shiro inevitablemente salió a colación, más de una vez. En ese lapso de tiempo, logró establecer una buena conexión con su madre biológica, su verdadera madre, aquella de la que tuvo que abandonarle siendo sólo un bebé, por el bien de la misión, para garantizar la seguridad de su pequeño. Keith no se sentía digno de juzgarle apenas supo toda la historia, gracias a sus palabras y recuerdos. Así como pudo ver retazos de lo que fue su vida en el pasado, ella también tuvo la oportunidad de vivir un poco lo que fue su vida en la tierra, años después de su partida.

Ella sin duda tuvo que ver al menos una parte de lo que Takashi Shirogane representaba en su vida. Y sin embargo, en ningún momento le cuestionó. Tan sólo aceptó a su hijo, así tal cual, le aceptaba así como era y en lo que se había convertido.

_“Eres mucho más de lo que pedí.”_ —Fueron sus palabras, durante una noche en la que finalmente se sentaron a hablar largo y tendido, perdonándose mutuamente. Aunque en lo que respectaba a Krolia, ella no tenía necesidad de escuchar su perdón, pero Keith estaba más que acostumbrado a joderla en algún sentido que definitivamente nunca estaba demás intentarlo.  
Cuando ya era hora de partir y que Lance propusiera la idea de escoger la repartición de bienes, en este caso, compañeros de viaje, Keith no tuvo problema en absoluto al saber que su madre y Kosmos estarían con él. Es más, se sentía muy cómodo con ello. Pero cuando vio como Shiro se aproximaba con paso decidido a ellos, se sintió repentinamente nervioso al comprobar que… Shiro le estaría viendo pilotear a Black. Por alguna razón, se sentía indigno de hacerlo, y más cuando Shiro estaba de regreso.

Antes de despegar, abrió sus labios y Shiro, intuyendo lo que diría, le cortó de inmediato: —No quiero escuchar ni una palabra al respecto, Keith. Tú manejas, y yo dirijo el rumbo. ¿Entendido? —Pronunció sin dar espacio a la duda y la tensión en los hombros de Keith se disolvió, por escucharle hablar como en los viejos tiempos, en donde él hacía todo lo posible por impresionarlo mientras que Shiro dictaba instrucciones de vuelo en la academia.

Keith asintió decidido y despegó.

Krolia en ningún momento se había perdido las interacciones de ambos desde que el alma de Shiro volviera a la vida. Trataba de no mirarles mucho, pero en definitiva, tenía el presentimiento que aquello pudiese terminar de dos maneras.

Y ella internamente sonrió, porque tenía fe en que su pequeño tomara la decisión correcta.


End file.
